


Use Of A Blonde Brawler

by Flamingwulf2k



Series: Use Of A Series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fucked Unconscious, Futanari, Gangbang, Impregnation, Mind Break, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: A series of brutal smut chapters involving Yang Xiao Long which I have gotten from my Tumblr through prompts, If you do not like reading about her going through some rough, dark, or brutal smut, then ignore this story. You have been warned.





	1. Ruby and Yang's secret relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This Series was something I thought i'd do to try out new ways of writing and new kinks in it. It involves Yang getting put through pretty rough situations, as will other characters I plan to do with this series.
> 
> First:  
People often thought Ruby and Yang had a loving sisterly relationship. And in public they did, but behind closed doors, Yang was nothing more than a sex slave. One that Ruby used roughly on a daily basis to drain her balls into. (Rape, Mind Break, Impregnation)

Ruby smiled as she kissed her sister’s cheek. Yang blushing as she felt it. “Heh thanks sis.” Yang said as she held Ruby’s hand. The sisters walked through the park smiling and nuzzling against each other with Ruby sleeping with her head on Yang’s lap on a bench. The older sister rubbed and ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair, enjoying the soft feeling as others looked at the pair, aweing as they looked adorable.  
Once she woke up yang giggled as she watched Ruby sit up. The Rose leaned up and kissed Yang on her cheek, her sister kissed back, and she felt a hand on her cheek. It was Ruby’s and she spoke. “How long have we been here?” She whispered as Yang’s cheeks reddened from the soft tone.  
“About three hours Rubes.” Yang whispered back; she just couldn’t wake up her sister. Ruby stayed quiet a bit and then stood up and had Yang follow her back to their apartment.  
RIIIP! 

“AHH! RUBY WH-“ She was suddenly thrown down, struggling and squirming as she screamed out. Feeling her sister use her panties to tie her hands above her head. Tears edging at Yang’s eyes as she saw her ‘innocent’ sister taking her skirt off and let her massive 12 inch cock out, thick and throbbing as the blonde whimpered and tried to crawl away but she was grabbed by her ankle and pulled over roughly crying out as Ruby pinned Yang below her and her cock poked and roughly shoved into Yang’s cunt. “AHAHAAA! RUBY PLEASE!” She cried out tears going down her cheek as Ruby gripped her neck and made her gasp. 

“Shut up you little slut, you got me late to a weapons convention.” She said pulling Yang’s hair back making the blonde cry out as her pussy was brutally stretched apart by her sisters long and girthy futa cock. An outline was clearly seen on her abdomen from the Rose’s member as it moved harshly. Ruby smacked one of Yang’s asscheeks hard and pulled on her hair more. “You’re supposed to tell me about this. I only went out because you’ve been good for the week!” Ruby yelled and chastised as Yang gasped and sobbed feeling her pussy getting ruined and gaped by her sister, despite how wet it was beginning to get. “Don’t act like that, you fucking slut, you love this treatment. Nnngh Your semblance was practically made for this!” Ruby said as she gripped Yang’s ass and pounded her pussy harder and even activated her semblance and pumper her hips into the blondes fuck hole harder than before, the strand of sanity Yang had was getting pulled at this point as she felt her toes curl against the carpet and her pussy tightening up around Ruby’s cock. It was too much for her as she cried out. 

“AH~ RUBY~!” Yang yelled out at the top of her lungs before her sister grabbed her by her hair and pushed her head against the sofa while she groaned and felt Ruby’s cock throb inside of her cunt. “NONONONONO RUBY PLEASE ILL BE GOOD PLEASE DO-“ 

A final thrust went into Yang’s pussy, her womb hit by Ruby’s cock, opening a bit before the Rose’s member shot out hot thick pearly white cum Yang’s poor womb, flooding her ovaries. Ruby couldn’t help but buck her hips a few times, not caring how Yang’s body twitched or how it was limp as she released her load into her sister. Ruby panted and leaned over Yang. “Get knocked up you stupid sex slave.” She said, restating Yang’s role as her personal fuck toy. As she pulled out, she didn’t care as Yang slumped to the ground. Looking down with her hands already untied. She moved a finger to her slit as it gushed out Ruby’s cum. Ruby grabbed her sister by her hair and made her look up. Looking into Yang’s defeated blank lilac eyes the red reaper smirked at her sisters broken state. 

“i-i… it… it wasn’t a safe day…” Yang said quietly enough for Ruby to hear and she smirked at her sister’s words. Soon enough her head was tilted up and her mouth was filled by Ruby’s limp but hardening cum covered cock. Her eyes staring blankly up at Ruby, who fucked her now impregnated sisters throat before hearing what came out of her mouth. 

“I know~” Ruby said as Yang stayed still and only sucked on the Rose’s cock obediently. Those words are what finally broke her into sucking her sisters cock more. Hoping to just please her for her fault. How was she supposed to know that weapons convention was an hour after they went out? She just wanted to spend nice time with her sis. Now as she was limp, she stayed as what she’s always been. Ruby’s sex slave, to be used daily. Only now, she was broken and pregnant. “nngh.. Swallow it all Yang.” Ruby said as she came in Yangs mouth, and the sounds of Yang gulping Ruby’s load echoed through their soundproof apartment.


	2. YangBang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets drunk at Junior's Bar. And ends up getting into an argument with some of the patrons. To the point where she gets kicked out. Stumbling on her way to the airship to head to Beacon, she gets surrounded by the same guys she pissed off. Unable to fight them off, they swarmed her and teach her a lesson by fucking her brutally in the alleyway. Until she's a gaping cum filled mess, and with a child in her. (Gangbang, Impregnation)

“Ugh… Fuck…” Yang walked around the club. Drunkenly stepping through the crowd before bumping into someone and getting her drink on him. “Agh shit… You bastard… look what you did.” She said sluggishly as the taller men turned and looked at her, a group of five were behind him glaring at her but Yang didn’t back off. “Back off fucker’s I just want to get another drink.” She said glaring back at them.   
“You stupid blonde bitch! You spilled your drink on me, you’re going to pay.” He said grabbing her wrist before she shook him off and walked towards the bar smirking at him. 

“Back off, I’m a huntress I can easily kick all your asses and then some.” She said grabbing a drink and placing some lien on the table. “another round Junior if you would?” She asked smirking at him as he starred at her angrily, watching his six patrons leave. “Junior?” She asked once more shaking her empty cup. 

THUD! 

“GAH! Ah forget you bastards!” She yelled standing up and dusting herself as she stumbled through the streets. Panting as she made her way to the bullhead docks. Dropping her scroll as her sister Ruby tried to call her. “Bunch of dickheads they are *Hiccup* Who needs em.” She said as she rubbed her head. As she saw them, she smiled dumbly before heading towards it only to get her arm grabbed and pulled back. “AH! Hey who OOF!” She was punched in the gut as her gauntlets were taken off and thrown into a trash can. She was let go as she fell down gasping. Looking up she saw the same man that she had spilled her drink on. “Y-You.” She struggled to speak a bit due to the wind getting knocked out of her. 

“Yeah, guess right now you all talk and no bite blonde. Good.” He then leaned down and picked her up by the scruff of her shirt making her groan and kick her legs in the air sluggishly. “Hold her.” He said pushing her against two of his friends who held her arms. He took out a knife making her eyes widen as he began to cut and trim at her clothes, slicing up and letting her jacket, shirt and pants fell down to the ground. Her underwear was taken off normally and pocketed along with her braw as she was fully naked. “Good body you have there blonde, shouldn’t go flaunting it around like this. Someone can get the wrong idea.” He said pulling his pants down as yang noticed the others doing the same, their cock sizes very from nine inches to the leader who’s a girthy 12 inches. She struggled against them and even kicked at one but soon her boots were taken off. All her clothes being tossed into the dumpster as she yelled, and her legs were then grabbed before being spread. “Heh I’m going to enjoy this~” 

“H-Hey! Wait stop!” She said feeling her pussy getting rubbed by his cock. No way she’ll let that thing inside of her. Struggling more she moved her hips sluggishly, still a bit drunk before she felt someone else behind her hold her hips still and a searing hot pain came into her ass as he pushed his ten-inch member into her. “GAHAAAAA-“ She froze when the leader grabbed her neck and then forced his cock into her pussy, stretching it apart and making her gasp and choke as his grip got tighter. “Guh.. AGH.. ghnnn..” Her eyes dilated when she felt them moving. Now there she was lying on top of the guys as they let go of her legs, she sluggishly moved them as eh waved around above the leader’s waist while both cocks began thrusting away at her insides. “GUH! TO BIG WAY TOO BIG!” She yelled squirming more, but the men simply ignored her, and she was going to scream for help, not noticing one of them get on his knee’s next to her head. “HEL-GRK! GURK! GAK!” her gags are what came out as he began to brutally fuck her mouth and throat. As she was gangbanged the remaining three men stroked themselves as two went and held her arms, so they made her jerk them off with her hands. Yang’s legs bounced in the air with each strong thrust the leader sent into her. Her rough gags echoed through the alleyway, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was raped. The only saving grace was that she was drunk, and it only hurt half as much as it normally would. 

Once the leader pulled his cock out, he smirked and spat at Yang’s pink gaped pussy before shoving his meat back into her, getting back at the drunk girl for spilling her drink on her. Soon enough Yang’s legs stretched out and she let out a desperate cry as she came, her ruined slit clenching down on the leader’s cock while her yells were muffled by another that fucked her throat and used it as a fleshlight. Her lilac eyes went wide when she felt her breasts getting roughed up, getting squeezed roughly enough to leave some bruises while her nipples were pinched. That made Yang’s holes tighten around the three cocks as her toes curled in the air. “Nnnngh getting close… how about you guys?” The leader asked his friends who nodded while one of Yang’s eyes looked up at him, fearful and desperate while lightly shaking her head. It was hard enough to do so with her mouth getting fucked by a cock. “Too bad blonde, your gonna take all our LOADS!” He said groaning out as he unleashed his inside of Yang. She squealed as her legs shook in the air, she could feel her insides getting filled with warm creamy cum. Coupled with the other two guys who let loose their own orgasms into her mouth and ass. A harsh smack to her ass made the drunk blonde moan out loud as they filled her up. Once they finished, they got off of her and pulled their cocks out of her ruined ass and pussy, se gasped and coughed out cum but it was closed shut. “Hey swallow.” The man said as yang whimpered but compiled. Gulping it down shamefully before her arms were tied behind her back and 2 belts tied her ankles to some piped. She panted red faced and tearful as she was shown in a revealing position, her legs spread apart to show off her gaping pussy, cum oozing from it down and over her equally stretched asshole. Her large breasts had hand mark on them, and she looked up at the men, hoping they’ll let her go. She needed to get a pill soon. The leader along with his two friends put their clothes on and he smirked. “Not such hot shit now huh?” He said before gesturing to the other three guys who have hard throbbing cocks from watching and stroking them while awaiting their turns. “You know, for giving us a great time why don’t we leave you a little gift. You know if you don’t already have it.” He said as Yang looked down and saw she had no way to get out and she was dazed from being drunk and fucked. She could barley feel her legs. He then snapped his fingers. “Fill up the cunt only, make sure she’s knocked up.” He said as Yang shook her head. 

“Nonono Wa-“ Then her pleads were silenced as the first guy shoved his cock into her pussy, much easier due to how it was stretched but she still felt it. Her gasp and cry for help was also quieted down as he kissed her, making her eyes widen as he bucked his hips against hers. Legs twitching against the bonds as he pounded her cunt before filling up her already full womb up with his load of cum. She gasped as he pulled away and let out a choked-out sob before the other slipped his member into her cum filled fuckhole. She couldn’t even let out any yells as he kissed her as well. His cock sloshing around the cum inside her, his tongue moving against her smaller one. Yang’s eyes began to dull down as she felt herself getting pumped full of more cum. When he pulled out smirking her pussy began to spew out cum but before it could do much more the last man immediately plugged it with his fuckstick. Her bank lilac eyes rolled up and she stuck her tongue out, letting out strained noises before the man sucked on her soft tongue. Thrusting harder than the others Yang easily felt herself getting ruined as cum ran down her ass even as he fucked her, overflowing even as his cock throbbed inside of her and the sounds of his balls smacking against her ass echoed louder with the slick cum. Soon enough she came on his dick and her pussy squeezed and milked it as he shot his baby batter into her. Once he pulled out a large white puddle formed under Yang as cum oozed from her bred pussy. Her legs shook along with her body with blank broken eyes. The three men got dressed and went their way with the others, leaving the cum filled mess that is Yang. She slumped against the wall unable to move due to her legs being weak. Not that it mattered, the pharmacies were all closed at night, leaving yang there as the garbage men came to take the dumpster and trash cans that held her clothes. Not noticing her as they left, leaving the used and broken girl there alone. At least someone would find her, not before using the beautiful naked blonde themselves of course.


	3. Wild times With a Lieutenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Yang. She thought she could take on the White Fang's best lieutenants just by herself. Now she's been reduced to nothing more than their personal cum dumb/breeding bitch.

Yang yelled out as she slammed against the metal wall. Groaning she felt her aura shatter, leaving her unprotected. Groaning as she rubbed her back in pain, looking up she saw the White Fang Lieutenant holding his chainsaw sword high before slashing it down in front of Yang’s head making her gasp. He smirked under his mask as he pulled his sword back and tossed it aside. Seeing him weaponless she tried to hit him with her gauntlet, but her hand got grabbed and she was pulled forward before being turned around. “AH! Gnnnn damn it.” She said struggling as she felt her gauntlets being pulled from her hands as the Lieutenant pinned her down on her breasts. She grunted and thrashed before she felt his strong hands tie her wrists behind her and began to rip her clothes off. “W-what the hell are you doing!?” She cried out as she felt her ass getting exposed to the cool air, along with the rest of her body as her big round tits bounced out and soon was left with nothing left as the White Fang Lieutenant.

“Shut it!” He hit her ass hard, hard enough to make it red from the first smack as Yang screamed out loudly from the hard slap. Her breath ragged as she felt her legs get spread forcible before something massive was placed between her asscheeks. Looking back her eye’s widened as her pupils dilated a bit. “Heh that’s a nice face you have there human~” He said before he then spread her cheeks and prodded her pussy.   
“NO! That that’ll never fit! Let go of me you psychotic bast-AAAARRRD!” She screamed out loudly as the White Fang Lieutenant shoved his entire girthy cock into her pussy dry. She gasped and took deep breaths before screaming out as he smacked her ass harshly again. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her, she thought she could take this guy on, but fate had other plans as he plundered her pussy and sent his cock deep into her. Deep enough to knock the wind out of her, and enough to bulge her abdomen. She panted and gasped as her hands shook, her legs kicked but did nothing to help as his hips smacked against hers hard and roughly. Soon enough the harsh sounds coming from his hips slamming against her ass became slaps as her pussy and body was beginning to adjust to this treatment. ‘N-No I’m not… Ah~ Liking this! H-He’s fucking me so hard and fast~ NO Stop it yang your losing yourself~’ She fought with herself in her mind as she tried to get through the pain and pleasure. But the pleasure was overpowering, her pussy and womb getting destroyed and stretched by the faunas’s massive cock was beginning to make her shake a bit as he lifted her up, her legs kicking up as his hands grabbed at her breast’s squeezing them as he chuckled. 

“Heh got some nice jugs there, perfect for kids~” He whispered into Yang’s ear as her cheeks blazed at the thought of having this criminal’s kids. “Gonna cum soon blonde, don’t think when I do that’s it. I’m taking you back to base to enjoy myself.” He said as his hips moved much harder, his balls smacking against her clit as her pussy began to get soaked from the stimulation. Her mind was getting hazy and she leaned against his back panting lewdly as she was losing it. 

“K-Kids? I-I can’t have kids… I’m… I’m still in beacon.” She said getting a bit delirious as she looked down at her abdomen which had a bulge that moved up and down with each movement the White Fang Lieutenant made. Her eyes went wide as she screamed out cumming. “AAAAAIHHHHHH~!” her cunt got tighter around his member making him groan as he thrusted up a few more times before he came. Shooting his thick potent cum into her depths, her womb was filled, and her ovaries were swarmed by his sperm. Her body shook as she leaned back against him as he smirked and nibbled on her neck. “ahh… hah… Y-you said kids? I-I love em~” She said a bit dumbly as the white fang lieutenant smirked at her state, he began walking and undid her wrists and she was essentially free as she slid down his cock. Cum gushing from her gaped pussy as it ran down her thighs. She held on though and turned around to place her hands on his shoulders, looking up at his masked face, panting with her tongue out and cheeks red. 

Smirking his hands held Yang by her ass as her legs wrapped around his waist, toes curling as she felt him reinsert his cock where it belonged. Her cunt eagerly clenching around the thick cum covered meat as her breasts pressed against his strong chest. He started walking, bouncing yang up and down as she let out cute moans and yelps from each step. As he made his way, he saw a glowing object from Yang’s scroll that was haphazardly thrown aside when he hit her against the wall. It had multiple missed calls from her friends and the one calling now had red tipped hair and the words ‘sis’ under the picture. Going towards it and grabbing his sword with one hand and moved Yang with the other he broke the scroll into a bunch of pieces with his sword before leaving the area, prize wrapped around him. 

-Later- 

At a White Fang Camp loud moans of pleasure and grizzled grunting was coming from a lit up tend. Inside Yang was on her back, hair strewn on the floor. She was buck naked and was currently getting dicked down by the White Fang Lieutenant, her feet shaking behind his back as she let out broken moans while he pounded her pussy. During the walk back she forgot how many times they both came, only knowing that her belly was a bit swollen and that she’d be mothering some kids soon. With how long he’s been going its been guaranteed that he wouldn’t stop at one or two, lost and disconnected from her team Yang was accepting her role as this faunas’s personal cumdump and breeding bitch. And deep inside of Yang, watching with labored moans as he came inside of her again, she was okay with that.


	4. Blonde and the Beringal(Plus a Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang couldn't unlock her semblance in time during that fateful day she was fighting to protect Ruby. And instead of an Ursa, Yang had been going up against a Beringel. Defeated, the blonde was completely as the massive ape-like Grimm decided to use her for its own pleasure. Taking the girl's virginity right in front of her sister. As she gets broken into a cumdump. (Mind Break, Fucked Unconscious)

“GAH! RUBY RUN!” Yang said as she was punched in the gut but the massive Beringal. He stood over her and growled as it held Yang’s crushed gauntlets in his hands. Ruby whimpered and was backing up, but she didn’t want to leave Yang. Her half sister struggled as the Grimm got onto her and began to tear at her clothes, she raised her arms up and pushed against the Grimm’s massive arms as his hands swiftly rip and tore off her shorts, and top. Left in nothing but her boots and scarf Yang punched at his head but to no effect as he leaned down and took one of her breasts into his large mouth as his long thick slimy tongue rolled around it. She gasped and grunted as her legs kicked up at his sides, it did nothing to deter the Grimm as his saliva coated one of her tits while the other was being roughly groped. Yang yelled out as tears began to form feeling unwanted pleasure at her sensitive mounds. 

“Hey… Leave her..alone.” Ruby said as she tried to call out to the Grimm that ignored her in favor of having her sister. Using her for pleasure as the Grimm slurped at Yang’s breasts before moving his tongue up and then pushing it into her mouth making her eyes go wide as she shook and squirmed under him more. Yang’s eyes began to roll up as the thick Grimm tongue pushed deep into her mouth, cleaning her tonsils as it dominated her smaller one. Ruby could only watch in horror as the Grimm took Yang’s first kiss and wasn’t stopping, she even saw the blonde’s leg twitch as her throat bulged. Possibly from the Grimm tongue that pushed farther down. She squirmed more before something hot and large laid on top of her naked sex making her eyes widen as she felt a round bulbous object poke at her slit while leaking something out, and Ruby saw and panicked. “HEY! GET OFF HER!” She ran over and punched at the Beringals back, having no effect as he pulled his head up and Yang gasped as she panted deeply, the taste of the Grimm on her tongue as she saw what was happening. 

Before she could say anything the Beringal shoved half of its black meaty length into Yang’s pussy, not only taking her as his, but claiming the older sister’s virginity in front of Ruby. A trickle of blood ran down her ass as the Grimm began to pound her and ruin her cunt. “AAGH! NNGH AH! W-Wait Please!” She yelled, her legs bouncing in the air behind the Beringal’s back as he fucked the blonde’s pussy. Her cries and pleads ignored by the Grimm as Ruby stumbled back and watched, scared as she saw the Beringal having his way with Yang. Her yells and whimpers slowly changed though, and soon enough Yang let out a moan once the pain subsided. The Grimm’s hands went back to groping and squeezing her large breasts as her moans grew louder, her legs shaking from each spot the Beringal’s cock hit. “AHH~ Y-Your rearranging my guts~!” She screamed as the large bulge on her abdomen was shown, the Grimm’s cock going well deep into her cervix. “R-Ruuuuuuby~! G-Gooooahh~! Get dad~!” She yelled as her eyes rolled up and her cheeks grew red. Ruby nodded and ran off to go get their dad. Yang panted and gasped as she was left alone with the Grimm smirking a bit dumbly as he grunted and pounded her fuck hole more. She could feel her mind losing the battle of wits the faster the Grimm fucked her as she put her hands on his shoulders, bucking her own hips up as her eyes had small black hearts in them. “YEES~! F-Fuck me harder~!” She cried out getting a look of ecstasy on her face as she felt the Beringal rail into her used and stretched out cunt. Her legs wrapped around his waist as best they could while her breasts bounced wildly against his hips, she moaned even louder as she came on his cock and soon enough a loud roar came from the Grimm as he released his own orgasm. 

Ruby had got to her house and was going to open the door as she heard a roar, thinking the worst she went in to get help and hurried. ‘Stay strong Yang.’ She thought as she got her father. 

-2 hours later- 

When Ruby ran in she gasped as she saw the lying form of her sister. “YANG!” She yelled going to her sister, who’s belly was swollen a bit, cum oozing from her gapping pussy, she giggled as she looked up at ruby. “H-Hey ruby… have you seen the Beringal? He left me soooo full~.” She said delirious as Ruby sighed. “Don’t worry, ill get you back and-“ Ruby paused when she felt a huff of air behind her and looked back to see the same Beringal that had broken her sisters mind and he was looking down at her. “Heh.. oh he wants to go again~” She leans up and whispers to Ruby. “don’t worry rubes, I learned how to take his big loads~” She said hiccupping as the Grimm loomed down to both sisters. They both went missing with Yang’s boots and scarf being left behind. Meaning she was bare naked as the Grimm took her and Ruby for himself. At least Yang had her sister with her now.


	5. Paying for the club charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang committed a grave mistake, going back to Junior's and thinking he wouldn't hold a grudge against her. But why should she, he even gave her a drink on the house, which she gladly downed, regardless of its slightly odd taste. Wouldn't take long for Yang to fall unconscious, blacking in and out while Junior and his men go to town on her. (Drugged, going in and out of consciousness, rough, gang bang, mind break)

While going through Junior’s club the blonde brawler smiled as she walked toward the main man himself. She walked over to him, its been a few weeks since she trashed this place, but she was sure Junior was mature enough to get over it. He saw her and glared but kept himself stoic as she put her arm on the bar. “Hey there Junior, how’s my favorite bartender?” She said pointing finger guns at him as he grunted and got out a bottle and a shot glass.

“I’m doing fine blonde, better since the day you destroyed this place.” He said passive aggressively as Yang flinched a bit and let out a small laugh. 

“Uh yeah about that, I was hoping maybe we can avoid that whole debacle, and we don’t really need to get cops and lien in this.” She said as she kept her confidence. She’d be swamped in bills and probably lose her spot in beacon if he pressed charges. Maybe destroying this place wasn’t the smartest idea she’s had. She saw Junior twitch at the word Lien and saw him pouring a drink. She heard the sound of heels clicking and saw the malachite twins walking towards a room. She turned and waved at them. “Hey there twins! No hard feelings, right?” She said as she missed Junior putting something dissolving in the drink. 

The twin’s turned and saw Yang before the two turned. “Whatever” They both said as Yang sighed and turned back to Junior before the shot glass was pushed in front of her. “Huh?”

“It’s on the house, no hard feelings right blonde?” he said shaking another drink. Yang picked up the shot glass and looked around. She noticed all the people at the club partying as if there wasn’t a destructive huntress in training destroying the place, enjoying themselves. She should enjoy herself too.

Yang downed the drink and when she did, she coughed a bit and sighed. Smacking her lips, a little, it tasted a bit odd but it must have been a strong drink. “Heh thanks Junior, good to hear we ended that on good…. Good. Ooh…” She felt a bit woozy, but not like she was going to throw up. More like she was going to pass out. Looking at the tall man she noticed him take out a scroll to call someone and before she could say anything she passed out.

Later when she woke up the bright club lights went on but were blurred by some sort of window, Yang felt cold. As if she was bare naked. Looking down her lilac eye’s widened when she saw her breasts out along with her bare feet on the ground. A pair of arms held her before something warm and large pushed between the back of her thighs. Squirming a little Yang felt too weak to even headbutt whoever was holding her. “H-Hey…” She said and noticed her gauntlets were gone and that she really was naked. “where… Drink… wait...” Then the warm thing pushed more, making her hiss as she felt it go between her thighs and looked down to see a thick and big white cockhead. Then she heard some snickering behind her, and she was turned and realized who was doing it. Men that she had beaten up when she fought at the club, all having their cocks out of their pants and they were hard. She then saw who exactly was holding her and felt something hairy touch her shoulder and she looked to her side to see that it was Junior, the man naked like her, standing up and holding her like a prize in front of his men.   
“Heh rise and shine blonde, don’t worry were just going to make you pay for what you did to my club.” Her eyes went wide when she found out what was between her legs. It was his cock, and it was massive. She tried to squirm more in fear, getting some laughs from the men as Junior lifted her up and she shook her head pleading. “Sorry blonde, lessons not. OVER.” He said sternly before pushing his long thick erect cock into Yang’s pussy. She cried out and gasped as she felt it stretch her walls apart, making her tear up before he began thrusting into her while shoving more if his massive length into the blonde brawler. Her eyes rolled up and soon she couldn’t take it before she went limp and passed out. 

“Holy crap boss you made her pass out!” “She must have seen the bulge.” “Or maybe the drugs too much for her.” His men murmured as he grunted, enjoying the blonde’s tight cunt that he was clearly ruining with his cock. “What are you all waiting for and invitation?” He said as he turned Yang around, so she faced him, bending her legs so her knees were at his sides while sitting down. Letting her head go back limp as he bounced her on his cock. Her breasts swaying and bouncing as well. His men came over and one spread Yang’s asscheeks to see her untouched ass and Yang’s lips were parted so another could push two fingers into her mouth and rolled them around her tongue. She let out small garbles as she slept her legs twitching a bit when her ass was spread apart and rubbed by one of the men’s thumbs. “Hurry up and stick it in, I want a turn next.” Another said as the former hushed him. “Quiet I’m waiting.” He said as he lined up his cock with Yang’s asshole as the other man moving his fingers in Yang’s mouth pulled them out before turning the blondes head and kissing her.

Yang’s eye’s slowly began to flutter open, she noticed the pain in her crotch turn to pleasure slowly as she moved and her hands went up to rub her flat belly that had a bulge move in it. “MNM!-Mmnmmn?” She noticed the man kissing her, tears welled up and went down her cheeks as she was kissed by this random man, her tongue getting played with and moved around by his, and he noticed her awake before he patted someone next to him. “Hmmmnm?” She looked at him confused before a searing pain came to her backdoor. “MMNMNMNMNMMM!” She screamed against the man’s mouth as she felt something big and long enter her ass. Not thick like Junior but it definitely stretched out her hole. He began thrusting into her and caught up to Junior’s pace as the two cocks double penetrated Yang, not giving her time to adjust to their sizes as they brutally fucked her holes raw. Her eyes began to close as a few more tears slipped out, her sobs muffled by the unwanted and sloppy kiss she passed out and went limp once more. 

“Fuck she’s tight.” The man fucking her ass said as he grunted and thrusted into the blonde’s ass further, he was then pushed a bit before another cock moved in and pressed against her ass making Yang groan unconsciously as the other man pulled his lips away from hers, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Then both of them groaned as Yang’s tight hole was being used and stretched out by the two cocks, getting just as bit as Junior’s as he thrusted up into her cunt more while he grabbed and squeezed her tits hard before sucking on one of them, leaving some bruises and marks on her flawless skin. It didn’t take soon for Yang’s head to be grabbed as a cock was forced into her passed out mouth, not gagging as her throat was fucked and used. Soon enough Junior was getting close to his orgasm and judging by how much Yang’s pussy was squeezing his cock hers was coming too. 

Soon enough the blonde’s eyes opened again only to widen in horror as she screamed and gagged on the cock in her. “MMNMNGMNGMNGMGGMNNMG!” Her asshole was getting fucked by two cocks that were clearly moving at different paces and it was driving her crazy. She didn’t know how much longer she could handle this, between Junior’s cock stretching her out, the two cocks in her ass and the last one using her throat as a fuck hole she was losing herself. It was only when she felt their cocks throb in her holes did, she scream out and came on Junior’s cock, her pussy juices coating his as her ass got tighter and her throat vibrated. This had all caused the four men to let out deep groans and grunt’s before they came, Junior’s massive cock exploded cum into Yang’s cervix causing her back to arch as she felt herself getting filed up while her ass was filled up by the other two cocks, her throat and stomach were filled up with cum as her eyes rolled up and she felt so full. Soon enough she saw her belly was a bit swollen, filled up in her stomach and pussy by cum until they pulled out and it started to ooze out of her. Yang was then pushed off junior and fell back into some guys arms and se shook her head a bit delirious as she coughed out some more cum before looking up at Junior who stood up. “Have your fun with her boy’s I’m turning in, oh and don’t forget to give her to the DJ for his turn.” He said leaving and noticing Yang’s arm going up to him for help, but she was pulled back and he smirked. ‘No one gets away with destroying my club.’ He thought as Yang’s muffled yells and moans were heard before she passed out again and her body was used by the rest of the men she had beaten up before. 

-later-

The cheers from the crowd were heard as they enjoyed the songs and dancing, not knowing about Yang, she was currently up on the balcony bent over the DJ booth, limp and having empty eyes as she was getting fucked in the ass by the DJ Bear, he waved his hands as she was hidden from the crowd and he held her still with one hand. Her grunts and cries unheard as her overly stuffed pussy oozed down to the table. As soon as he thrusted into her savagely to match the song he groaned and came inside of the broken blonde. She groaned lowly as he pulled out and pushed her off the table so he could continue his job, that was the third load he busted in her. She laid on the floor coughing out some more cum as she was covered in it, her breasts and ass covered in wet and dried up semen as her ass and pussy oozed out more. She looked up and saw the malachite twins over her. She noticed them smirking and was taken to a room by them. Once she got there, she saw rows upon rows of different sized strap ons, double of everything including two the size of Junior’s cock. Yang looked at them and then at the twins before letting out a broken smile, the drugs effects messing with her mind as she pointed at them. It’s a good thing those walls were soundproof, or else the screams of ecstasy from Yang being double penetrated by the twins would have been heard. She’d definitely be paying for her actions for a long while.


	6. RWBY's cumdump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is constantly teased, Blake feels annoyed from the blonde's extroverted personality and Weiss wants some damn peace! Even Ruby as annoying as she can be doesn't irk her quite as bad as Yang does. So... the team of 3 futas and one girl come to the only logical conclusion. Yang should become their slutty stress relief whore. And be filled with cum all the time

“Heh hey guys what’s up?” Yang said while she went over and sat on Ruby’s lap, smiling as she looked to her other two teammates. “You guys up for some training later on?” She asked as she noticed Weiss and Blake walk over to her. Then Ruby’s hands went under Yang’s breasts and held her still. “Uh… Hehe you tickling me Ruby?” She asked as she noticed her team looking at her. “Uhhh.. You guys okay?” She asked as they got closer and she started sweating. “Guys?”

-later-

‘’GRK GAK GHK GEK!” Yang had tears coming down her cheeks as she felt Weiss’s thick long cock was forced down her throat her head being forced to bob up and down as her arms were tied together behind her back. The blondes body strung up under Weiss’s bed as Ruby lay under her and Blake was behind her. “GRK GNNK MNMNN!”

“Nnngh finally some peace and quiet! You know how annoying you are when you blabber your mouth all the time?” Weiss said coldly as Yang’s throat bulged from the schnee’s cock, her gags beginning to quiet down as her throat was beginning to get used to the feeling. “MMNMWISHHH!” She said while her tears didn’t stop going down her cheeks. “Oh, quit that, better get used to this Yang, we all agreed on doing this with you for a while.” She explained while roughly thrusting her entire cock down Yang’s throat, her eye’s widening as she felt Weiss’s balls smack against her chin.

“Yeah! How come you can’t leave us in peace once in a while Yang. I can handle you most of the time, but until now I have my limit’s.” Blake remarked as her own cock pushed deep into Yang’s asshole, moving her back and forth as Yang winced each time, she felt her partner thrust into her. “And the puns my god the puns! They’re the main reason I’m losing it!” Blake said before pulling Yang’s hair back making her cry out of pain and pleasure as she was spitroasted between the monochrome pair, but it paled to what was happening under her as her own little sister Ruby had joined in on the action and was currently fucking her once untouched pussy with her own big futa cock. It was one of the reasons Yang really teased the girl, she didn’t know Weiss and Blake were like Ruby, and now she was paying for it. 

Ruby was too busy moaning as she fucked her sisters once untouchable hole, it had been so long since Yang found out about her cock. So many years of being teased and getting hard over something she could never fuck, but now here she was, pounding her sister’s pussy and even taking her first time along with Blake and Weiss. “Nngh yeah Yang. Sorry but I reeeaally wanted to do this, all those teasing jokes and pranks you pulled on me were too much! ~!” She said before she began to grope and suck on Yang’s tits, making the blonde blush red as even her own sister agreed with her teammates. Ruby could feel her sisters pussy clenching down on her cock, it was amazing in every way she imagined, from how hot to how tight her older sister was. Ruby definitely didn’t regret doing this to Yang.

“You want to know what the deal was Yang? We agreed to use you as our personal stress relief slut~ were not going to stop filling you up with our cum until were all satisfied~!” Weiss said as she bucked her hips even harder making Yang’s eyes roll back before the feeling of Weiss’s cock throbbed and then her mouth was filled with the schnee’s load. Her eyes looked up to the white haired girl who had a look of relief on her face as she emptied her first load into her. Yang began to gulp down Weiss’s cum as her eyes looked up at the girl in desperation, wanting this to end. But as soon as Weiss busted her load, she heard Blake calling out.

“NNnngh Take it Yang. Were not even done here.” The faunas said as she came deep inside of Yang’s ass. The Blonde feeling her ass getting filed with cum, she cried out and gasped as she felt Weiss’s cock pull out of her mouth. Blake pulled her cock out and shot the rest or her cum onto Yang’s bareback.

“Gah! Ah.. Blake! Ruby! Im sorry hah… ah Please let me go and I promise to be-GRK!” Blake immediately shoved her cock down Yang’s throat, shutting her up as she felt Ruby’s hips move faster than before. Meaning one thing. “GRK! GAAK! RMMNK!” She thrashed more as she felt Ruby use her semblance and pumped her cock up into Yang’s pussy harder and faster, throbbing inside her sister’s cunt before she hilted her cock deep into Yang as she released. 

“Ahhh~ OH YANG~!” Ruby said cumming inside of her unwilling sister whose eyes dilated as she gagged on Blakes cock, all the while her pussy was filled to the brim by her half sisters cum. She soon went limp from the shock as Weiss went around and pushed her member into her pussy after Ruby pulled out. 

“Ahhhh Finally she stopped struggling.” Weiss said before she began to move her hips and catching her second wind. Yang’s body was moved back and forth as she was spitroasted by Weiss and Blake once more and her once bright lilac eyes dimmed a bit. Ruby got out from under Yang and stretched her arms.

“I should go tell miss goodwitch, that the teams taking a break with Yang. I’m sure she’ll give us the day off.” Ruby said getting her clothes off and speeding off as Yang was fucked by her two futa teammates.

-later-

Weiss moaned out as she finished filling up Yang’s pussy and laid-back panting with her cock limp and satisfied. “How many was that Blake?” She asked as Blake was using Yang’s breasts around her cock while the blonde was still tied up and not moving as much before Blake busted her load and shot cum all over Yang’s face and breasts.

“Counting that one… 6 I think.” She said as Ruby came back smiling and looked at Yang.   
“Girls I got great news! Mrs. Goodwitch says we can keep using Yang for as long as we want! Or well as long as we keep our studies in check.” She said as she went over to her sister and Pushed her onto her back before she started to pound Yang’s ass in a mating press, moaning as cum from the blonde’s pussy oozed up and hit Yang’s face.

“What about Yang’s grades?” Weiss asked while stroking her cock at the sight. Blake nodded as she did the same. 

“She said it doesn’t matter nng. Yang’s grades were already sloppy, except in fighting… She said that… AH~ This will count in team cooperation for Yang, so she’ll still pass.” Ruby said while grunting and moaning as she fucked her sister’s ass more. Yang heard it all but didn’t do much about it, her stomach and pussy was already full of cum, guess she’d be the team’s cumdump a lot longer than she had thought, not that her teammates minded, especially when Blake and Weiss came on Yang’s face and hair while her sis fucked her ass and used her semblance to speed up the brutal thrusts, she just had to accept her new role now.


	7. Arc's new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang kept teasing the Arc siblings and jokingly saying how she is the best blonde. One day Saphron and Jaune get fed up though and decide to put her in her place by breaking and breeding her. Saphron is rather eager to try out all her toys on Yang while Jaune uses his huge cock to ruin and knock the blonde bitch up. (Rape, mind break, impregnation, toys, brutal.)

Saprhon sighed as she heard Yang make a joke about their chest sizes again, it was the fifth one of the days and she was comparing sizes hourly. It was embarrassing at first but now it’s just getting on her nerves. “Hey Saph, you okay?” Jaune asked, Saphire smiled seeing her brother, something to brighten her annoyed day. 

“Yeah perfect, except for the fact that your friend keeps annoying the crap out of me, she thinks she’s a better blonde cause she has a bigger chest. Not true.” The women said as Jaune sympathized with her. 

“Yeah, Yang can get a bit tiring, but hey it’s just her being her.” He said trying to defend the blonde brawler before said girl came in and smirked as she put her arm around Jaune’s shoulder and a hand on Saphrons. 

“Hey there fellow blondes, hows it Yanging?” Yang said as she snickered and looked at the annoyed siblings. “So, you guys always wondered between the three of us, I think Im the best. Not to say you don’t come to a close second Saph.” She said jokingly as Saphron rolled her eyes while Jaune’s twitched a bit. They both looked at each other and nodded. Saphron then pointed at the window.

“Hey Yang, whats that?” She asked as Yang smirked and looked over to the window and saw nothing.   
“Whats up? I don’t see any-AH!” Jaune suddenly grabbed her arms from behind and pinned her down onto the table, gasping she tried to use her gauntlets buy He and Saprhon quickly took them off as Yang struggled against jaunes strength and panted as she kicked her legs pit. “Arc! Let me go or else I swear i-Mnmnmnmmph!?” A red ball gag was placed into her mouth and her eyes widened when she felt jaune pick her up and suddenly her ankles were cuffed together by his sister and she was taken upstairs thrashing and squirming in his arms. Once they got up there, he tossed her onto the bed as Saphron cuffed Yang’s wrists together, making her eyes widen as she felt her clothes being roughly torn off by him. Yang tried to move but now that she was naked she was much more vulnerable as she watched both Arc siblings get naked and her eyes widened at the size of Jaunes cock as it hung between his knee’s she squirmed more as Saphron brought a box of toys which surprised him. 

“Huh? I didn’t know you had that.” He said as Saphron simply smirked and took out a variety of toys, from anal beads, vibrators, plugs for both pussies and ass’s along with a strap on just as long as Jaune’s cock, a thick blue 13 inches. 

“Heh why wouldn’t I? I have a girlfriend to please jaune, and I’m sure she’ll enjoy the new girl we have.” She said as she rubbed Yang’s back down to her ass and bit her lip as she squeezed Yang’s cheek making her blush and cry out, but the gag kept her from saying anything. She then moves Yang onto her back and then pushes her legs up until they were up and above Yang’s head. “Go ahead and push it in dry, bitch deserves it.” Saphron said as she saw Jaune’s cock getting hard before he smirked and prodded Yang’s pussy lips, making her gasp while her lilac eyes widened, and she shook her head side to side. “Whats wrong Yang? Not so strong now huh~?” Saphron said as she spread Yang’s pussy lips apart a bit so Jaune’s cock would push in and then he grunted as he plunged half of his cock in. 

“MMMMMN!” Yang screamed into the gag as tears went down the sides of her head. A trickle of blood ran down her ass as it was confirmed she was a virgin. Jaune then started to push the rest of his cock in, making Yang groan as her eyes crossed from the feeling of having her pussy stretched out by the thick long cock. Saphon wanted Yang to break and she then got out some small vibrators before putting them on the blonde haired girls nipples, thighs, and one on her clit as she turned them on slowly. “MMMMNNMPHHNMN!” Yang thrashed around as Jaune held her ankles up and began to pull back before pushing back down into Yang’s tight cunt making her gasp as her body was stimulated and her.

“Come on jaune go crazy! I want to use these on her too!” Saphron said as Jaune nodded and began to move his hips faster, giving Yang no time to adjust as she cried out and let out muffled groans and yells as Saphron turned up the vibrator’s settings. She smirked and pulled out the strap on and looked down at her wet pussy, seeing Yang getting raped by her brother got her exited as she put on the strap on and got on the other side of the bed where Yang was and grabbed onto her feet to hold them so Jaune’s hands went down to her ass to give it a few nice hard slaps.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“MMMNM! MNMNMN! MMNPH!” Yang’s eyes went wide and she screamed each time she felt Jaune slap her ass red. Saphron enjoyed the sighed and watched as Yang’s yells were getting quieter, she assumed the blonde must have been losing her voice from the rough pounding her brother was giving her, she could hear Jaune’s balls slapping against Yang’s asshole and noted that his cock was glossed in a liquid.

“Getting wet from Jaune fucking you slut? Well were not done here.” Saphron moved one hand down to Yang’s ball gag and held the strap on in the other and once she undid it. When Yang gasped out to yell her mouth was filled by the plastic phallus and choked on the long thick strap on as Saphron smirked looking down at Yang’s shocked face as she gagged and closed her eyes, unable to believe that the two Arc siblings were fucking and spitroasting her like a bitch. After a few more minutes she moaned out loudly as her pussy squeezed and clenched down on Jaune’s member as she came. “Heh look’s like you came you little slut~” Saphron said looking down at Yang who shook her head in denial as Jaune panted and groaned more.

“NNnnngh…. Fuck I’m going… to cum..” He said moving his hips harder against Yang’s ass as her legs shook and quivered as she was pounded by the male blonde more as her cervix was stretched and fucked harder. “Nnnngh… Take it!” He said cumming and filling Yang up with his potent arc seed, flooding her womb as the blonde arched her back as Saphron smirked at the sight of the wriggling brawler. Yang’s eye’s dilated when she felt herself get filled, it clearly wasn’t a safe day for her, if the look on her face had anything to go by. 

Saphron began to pull out of Yang’s mouth and the blonde coughed out, moaning as her nipples and clit were suddenly stimulated much more by the vibrators on her. “Ah… Hah… you…. Bastards……. Ahhhnnngg.” Yang groaned as she felt Jaune’s hips move faster against hers. 

“Come on Jaune here.” She gave Jaune the anal beads and smirked as she saw him turn Yang over, the blonde cried out as his cock was still inside of her. Once she was on all fours he kept going before sliding the first small bead into Yang’s asshole. She barley felt it but when the second one went in her eyes widened as she wiggled her ass. 

“n-No wait pl-“ A ring gag was pushed into her mouth keeping her mouth open as Saphron shoved the dildo down her throat, making the blonde’s eyes roll to the back of her head as Jaune pushed in the rest, she could feel the last three go in with pops and soon enough her ass was stretched by these beads.

“Just two more Yang~” Saphron said as she rubbed her pussy watching as Jaune pushed the second largest one in making Yang’s toes curl as tears ran down her cheeks, internally begging him to stop. But as he pushed the last in he groaned at how tight her cunt got due to the beads pushing down on his cock. Yang gagged on the dildo, unable to move or do anything as until Jaune pulled out of her. Her pussy oozed out his thick warm cum as it went down her thighs. She breathed deeply as her freshly bred pussy was slightly gaped. “I think I know how we can end this Jaune.” Saphron said while playfully tugging at the beads string that stuck out of Yang’s ass. She then moved and Jaune smiled while Yang was flipped and on top of him, her back on his strong chest with her legs in the air, bound together. “Try not to break too hard bitch~” Saphron said as she took out a black strap on, just as big as the one in Yang’s mouth and it had a switch on it. Suddenly Yang squealed and let out more muffled noises as Saphron pulled those anal beads out of her ass, tugging and popping each one out until the last few came out. Yang breathed deeply as she felt the tip of the black strap on press against her wet vulva, all while Jaune’s familiar thick tip pressed against her ass. She slowly shook her head as if telling them not to do it, but they did. Saphron undid the binds holding Yang’s legs together as they were spread, and Yang looked down to get a full view of Saphron’s dildo pushing into her pussy while Jaune’s cock plunged up into her ass. 

“MMMNNMNGRNNMK!?” Yang let out one last yell as the arc siblings began to move and fuck both her holes at the same time, her holes were stretched by the two long members and her mind was going haywire. Yang couldn’t even register how her legs arched and stretched into the air as her as Saphron pounded her stuffed pussy. Drool left her mouth as the dildo in her mouth slowly came out and she kept yelling out in pleasure while feeling the two arc siblings double penetrate her holes. But once Saphron flipped the switch Yang had lost herself. The dildo inside began to vibrate inside of her pussy, sloshing around the cum in her womb and making Jaune groan as he felt the sensation while thrusting up into her tight ass. Her loud moans and screams echoed through the room as Yang’s toes curled in the air before she came. The two blonde’s continued thrusting deep into her before Saprhon let out her own moan, the feeling of the vibrations made her cum. As she did Jaune grabbed Yang’s legs and held them before he let out his own deep groan before emptying his large load into the blonde’s ass. Yang soon went limp as she laid on Jaune, tongue sticking out of the gag ring, and eye crossed and empty from the brutal fucking. When he pulled out Jaune panted and laid Yang on her side, both her holes oozing out his cum that mixed with her own while Saphron was going through her box humming. “You’re not done?” He asked as he got a towel and got ready to shower. 

Saphron scoffed and took out a two cocked strap on and looked at him. “Are you kidding? That was amazing, but I only came twice.” She put it on and looked to the whimpering, broken form of Yang. “And im not done practicing for Terra. But hey at least I’ll be expecting to be a niece or nephew of two to three kids.” She said going over to Yang to continue her fun, after all the brawler wasn’t the best blonde anymore~


	8. Clones for a blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang teases Blake and Sun about the kinky possibilities of Sun’s semblance one too many times, so the Faunus duo decide to have her put her money where her mouth is. Soon enough, Yang’s being fucked silly by half a dozen glowing monkey cocks.

Yang looked over at the couple, she smiled and went over to them and hears them talking casually before she interrupted. “So, Blake, must be lucky to be with Sun eh?” she said as Blake and Sun looked to her and Blake’s cheeks grew a bit red. “I mean with a semblance like his and yours, you must have mini orgy gangbangs often, right?” Yang teased as Sun crossed his arms.

“Hey Yang, quit teasing that stays behind doors.” He said as Yang pouted before a smile came to her lips.

“Hey, I’m not one to judge, who knows maybe those clones of yours don’t come with what they need to be like you~” She said before Blake and Sun looked at Yang before looking at each other and then smiled slyly. “Heh what’s so funny guys?” She asked seeing their smirk.

-soon-

Riiiiiiiip!

Yang’s clothes tore off as she was being bounced on a glowing yellow near see through cock, it pushed deep into her ass while her pussy was being fucked by a second one, her legs shook in the air as her head was moved back. Her throat bulged out as she flailed around seeing the many clones of Sun pounding her tight holes while two more made her jerk them off, her hands gripping both members while her eyes were crossed from the rough fucking they did.

“Do you think were being too harsh on her?” Sun asked as Blake was currently stroking his cock, the reason why all his clones had erections. Blake smirked as she heard Yang’s plead for help as her throat was fucked and gagged by one of suns clone’s cocks.

“Nah she’s fine why don’t we see how many clones she can go through?” Blake asked as Yang’s eyes bulged while her throat moved meaning she was swallowing something. “Woah didn’t know they could cum.” Blake said as the Sun cone went away before said monkey faunas summoned another clone to go join the fray. Yangs’s legs were then spread apart and her cheeks turned red when she looked down to see two thick long glowing cocks forcing into her tight cunt at the same time.

‘HOLY FUCK~’ Her head arched but she received a thick load of cum on her face as her breasts were groped and squeezed as her pussy clenched down on the two cocks. Her as did the same to another. Her groans and moans were sound as Sun groaned and came on Blake’s face, said cat faunas hummed and licked it while her partner felt her pussy and ass fill with cum as the rest of the clones soon came all over her body. She fell to the side panting deeply as Sun’s clones all went away and the cum on her and in her stayed. Blake went over and smirked looking down at the blonde who was twitching with her pussy and ass rightfully gaping after the multiple cocks she had got. “Hope that good proof Yang.” Blake said as Yang responded with a breathy moan as cum oozed out of her mouth before she went unconscious after the many orgasms she has had.


	9. Bumblebeee heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake get's into a heat, and once she does her partner Yang happened to be coming back from an intense workout, all for the faunas to take for herself~

Blake groaned loudly in her bed as she furiously fingered her sopping wet cunt. Her ears standing on end as she panted deeply, her sheets drenched in her own pussy juices as she pushed her two fingers deep into her slit and moved them. Blake purred and moaned out as she wasn’t getting close to her orgasm at all. “Oh fuck, what is with this?” She said angrily with herself as she tried to get herself through her annoyingly persistent heat. Naked and on bed the faunas really needed a way to get herself off, she didn’t even need a cock, if she did, she’d use her massive Grimm sized strap on. Of course, they weren’t to scale with Grimm, but they were close enough for even her mother in heat to use if her dad wasn’t home to attend to her. 

“NNnnggghh…. “ But she didn’t have the urge to get fucked, she wanted to be the one to fuck. Shaking some more Blake had realized something. If she couldn’t get herself off, then her heat would drive her to complete madness. Suddenly the door to her dorm had opened and her cat ears stood up on end, she looked over and saw her teammate. Yang a beautiful blonde who apparently didn’t know about Blakes heat. Wearing a thin yellow tube top, coupled with a pair of tight shorts that pressed against her body beautifully. In a near instant Blake moved the Grimm dildo down and took the strings from the back and began to pull them out more to wrap around her own waist before looking over at Yang as nine other versions of her appeared and all had the same shaped strap on tied to their waist while looking over at the hot blonde coming from exercise. 

As Yang entered, she opened her eyes and didn’t even have any time to react as she was bent over the bed as a massive thick cock of plastic pushed into her mouth and down her throat. “GRK!?” She gagged on it and her eyes went completely wide as she felt her clothes being torn off, leaving her naked. The blonde moved and wiggled and didn’t even register that her ass and pussy were violently thrusted into by two clones making her eyes go wide from the brutal feeling of getting her pussy and ass stretched apart by the members. The other six Blake clones smacked and rubbed their dildo’s against Yang’s hips and breasts as her hands struggled in their grasp, only able to grab at two more of the thick dildo’s and stroking them. She blushed madly at the lustful looks her partner had on each clone, from blushing, to biting their lips as they violated her holes. One of her legs were even spread more for enough space for another clone to thrust their cock deep into Yang’s cunt as she squealed and cried out from the intense pleasure. The clones kept on thrusting their thick hard plastic cocks faster as they panted deeply and played with her body from slapping her ass and breasts, to groping and squeezing her massive tits as one leaned down to lick and suck on her hard-pink nipples. 

This continued on with Yang getting pushed and moved into many different positions, form getting put upside down and gagging on two of the dildo’s as they bulged out her throat while the two Blake’s ate out and licked her ass and pussy. To getting pushed into a mating press by one and getting to her womb deeply fucked as her legs were moved up just enough for another Blake to fuck her ass in the position. The nine clones were enjoying themselves and indulged in the pleasures of using the blonde as their personal fucktoy and as the original bounced Yang on her lap, her stretched out cunt getting fucked by the massive strap on that she had gotten used to, the blonde giggled and swayed both overstimulated from the pleasure as she sucked on another dildo, her ass was getting roughly fucked and slapped by two more clones as she was moved faster. She lost count how many times she had came from the poundings, but it was easily in the double digits. Soon enough as Blake sucked on one of the blonde’s breasts, feeling Yang cum on the dildo once more made the faunas moan out before she fell back. 

Suddenly the other nine clones that were fucking or rubbing Yang all disappeared. Yang feeling the pleasure end everywhere except her pussy moaned out as she fell on top of Blake. Strap on untied slowly slipped out of Yang’s gaping wet pussy and her ass stretched as she laid on Blake, panting deeply as their breasts rubbed against one another, the larger of the two were covered in soft bite marks and hickies scattered across Yang’s luscious body. “uuuuuugh……” Blake groaned and moved Yang aside and blinked at the blonde’s form. Smiling with her eyes crossed Yang’s chest heaved up and down with deep breaths. “heh…..” She leaned down to pick up the wet and shiny Grimm dildo before licking it, tasting off Yang’s sweet juices as she looked down at the overstimulated girl. “Let’s do that again~”


	10. Neo's new toy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo knew weak meat when she saw it, and the overconfident blonde she fought on the train was ripe for breaking. It was child's play to get the arrogant blonde, then she could take all the time in the world to train her. (Futa, cum drunk, oral, titfuck, anal, creampie, massive cumshots, mind break)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this part of the use of Series, I shall be putting honorable prompts onto the next chapter

Yang groaned as she felt her hands tied up and moved a bit as her naked was on the bed on her knees. “Huh? Where…. Where am i?” She asked before her eyes widened when she saw a familiar figure walk in front of her. The girl from the train! “He-Ah!” She felt her wrists tighten against the rope as she glared at the tri colored girl who was wearing nothing but a towel around her waist. Going over she cupped the blonde’s chin making her growl as Neo smirked. “What’s so funny?” She said as the mute merely loved her hand down to the brawler’s breasts and kneaded one, making her gasp out as she blushed. “Nnngh let me go… And I promise your beating will be fast.” Yang said out loud as she saw the short girl smile.

The mute then moved and began to grope and squeezed Yang’s large soft breasts as the girl in question panted and let out short breaths and when she felt neo stop she looked to see what happened. Her eyes went wide eyed as she saw the tent under Neo’s towel. Suddenly it fell down at Neo’s knees as she stood up and her cock was at breast level, she then pushed her rather long and thick cock between Yang’s soft massive breasts making her yelp as Neo saw her about to bite. 

SMACK!

Yang’s eyes went wide as she felt Neo slap her, making her gasp out as she suddenly moaned out. Neo’s eyes went wide and smiled. “Th-That.. That isn’t what I-i.” Yang stuttered as she felt Neo grab her breasts and pressed them against her cock as pre cum left the tip, oozing down between the valley between Yang’s breasts. Then before she could say anything else her mouth was stuffed with Neo’s cock, the shorter girl thrusting up and having Yang suck her cock as she gave herself a titjob with her massive breasts. The tri colored criminal reveled in the sight of Yang looking up at her, with her lilac eyes angry but unable to do anything but suck on the cock stuffed into her mouth. She felt it go far up as Neo made her sensitive nipples rub against her cock. Breathing through her nose Yang could feel Yang moving her hips faster and fucked her mouth a bit harder as she lightly gagged on it, her breasts getting fondled and pressed against the member as her pussy quivered. The blonde wondering what sort of sick plan the mute had for her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a her throat getting filled by Neo’s meat and her eyes widened as she gagged on it more, her neck bulging as she gagged on the big cock. She saw Neo thrust her hips more as she moved her cock up from Yang’s breasts and made the blonde take her entire member down to the base and soon enough Yang’s head angled up as Neo’s cum filled balls smacked against her chin, her eyes watering a bit as she saw Neo’s smirking face as she roughly fucked her throat. Soon enough through Yang felt Neo’s cock throb within her throat and she realized what would happen as Neo bucked her hips a few more times before she came. Shooting thick plentiful streams of cum down Yang’s throat and into her mouth as her eyes rolled up, the taste wasn’t bad, in fact Yang’s tongue unconsciously licked at Neo’s member and cum as her cheeks puffed out a bit. Seeing this Neo slowly pulled her cock out as Yang kept her mouth closed and blushed as she looked away. Neo quickly grabbed Yang’s chin and tilted her head up as she glared up at the mute before soft gulping sounds were heard as Yang swallowed it, opening her mouth and panting as if she knew what Neo wanted to see. 

The tri colored criminal smirked when she saw Yang’s mouth was clean of any cum and soon she got behind Yang and grabbed from under her legs and hiked them up, making the blonde gasp as she felt her feet go into the air above her head, Neo’s hands going behind her neck and under her knees holding her legs up as Yang realized the position she was in and her eyes went wide as the wet thick tip prodded her back entrance. “H-Hold up wait! I-It wont fi-AHHH~!” She screamed out in both pleasure and pain, she felt so hot, why? She was forcing this on her, the Mute kissed Yang’s back making the blonde shiver before the tip of her member pushed further in as Yang bit her lip, toes curling in the air near her head as she felt Neo fill her ass with her girthy long cock. When Neo began thrusting and moving Yang, her quiet moans got louder as her tough façade was fading and her large breasts bounced with each movement the mute made. Her legs shook as Neo’s thrusted started to get harder, her balls smacking against Yang’s wet pussy. ‘W-Wait… I’m wet? From this? Oh gods~ I’m losing myself~’ Yang thought as Neo moved her hips faster, making Yang moan suddenly as she could still feel the lingering taste of Neo’s cum on her tongue as she began to move her hips. “F-Fuck… ah… You… so big… nnngh..” Yang wanted to fight it so badly, but the way Neo’s cock pounded her ass was so good. “St-Stop your diving me crazy~!” Yang’s eyes began to roll up on her head as she moaned and cried out, clenching her ass around the thick cock. Soon enough Neo hilted her cock deep into Yang’s ass before she came, filling the blonde’s ass up with cum, Yang’s eyes fluttering as she mewled and soon lost herself as her toes curled with her orgasm coming. The blonde soon was cut down and laid on her side panting as Neo jerked her cock and shot a few more cumshots onto Yang. Her ass, hips and breasts covered in cum before Neo turned Yang onto her back before shooting her last load onto Yang’s, the blonde’s eyes crossed as she moans and wiggles in pleasure as cum oozed out of her creampied ass. “haaah~ ahhhh~” Her cum covered breasts moved up and down as she took deep breaths. 

Neo looked down at Yang, smirking at the blonde’s body as her cock gets hard, spreading Yang’s legs Yang looked up at Neo panting as she saw Neo mouth out something. ‘heh silly girl~ Were not even halfway done.’ 

Yang hadn’t met with her team after that day, and in vale the screams of a women were heard, but not of pain or horror, but more of bliss and moans. She wouldn’t be seeing them for a while, now that she belonged to Neo~


End file.
